Marriage!
by YongHee0104
Summary: Hoshi dijodohkan! Lalu, gimana nasib Mingyu? Mingyu x Hoshi. YAOI. Typo(s). OOC


Marriage?!

.

Mingyu - Hoshi Story

.

Author : Elizabeth Lee

.

Warning : typo, OOC, boy×boy

.

If you don't like, just read, don't bash

.

Don't You dare to copy this fanfiction WITHOUT my permission

.

.

.

"Apa - apaan ini?! Pernikahan?! Yang benar saja!"

Teriakan Soonyoung membuat orang seisi rumah menatapnya.

"Umma menyuruhku pulang ke Korea hanya untuk menikahkanku? Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak mau! Aku akan kembali ke Jepang sekarang juga."

Soonyoung langsung beranjak dari meja makan dan langsung pergi menuju kamarnya. Bersiap untuk pergi dari rumahnya malam ini.

Ny. Kwon hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Sedangkan Tn. Kwon tetap pada ekspresi datarnya.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu kan, dia tidak akan mau. Dia juga punya namjachingu. Mana mungkin ia mau menikah." Ujar Tn. Kwon.

"Kau tidak membantu sama sekali." Sahut Ny. Kwon yang lalu beranjak pergi untuk menyusul Soonyoung.

* * *

Soonyoung benar - benar marah sekarang. Yang benar saja, menikah? Ia memang memikirkan soal pernikahan. Tapi bukan dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Ia punya namjachingu yang sangat ia cintai. Bagaimana bisa ia menikah dengan orang lain.

"Mingyu..."

'Tok! Tok!'

"Boleh umma masuk?" Tanya Ny. Kwon.

"Ani!" Balas Soonyoung sambil berbating di atas ranjangnya.

Ny. Kwon tetap membuka pintu kamar Soonyoung dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar Soonyoung. Kemudian ia duduk di sebelah Soonyoung.

"Hoshi..." Panggil Ny. Kwon.

Soonyoung yang mendengar nama itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Ibunya akan memanggilnya dengan nama itu jika ia menginginkan sesuatu darinya.

"Tidak dan tidak, umma"

Dan Ny. Kwon hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Setidaknya temui namja itu sekali nanti malam. Setelah itu, kau bisa kembali ke Jepang besok." Ujar Ny. Kwon.

Soonyoung hanya diam.

"Hoshi, umma mohon..."

Soonyoung langsung menghela nafasnya kasar dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjangnya.

"Hanya nanti malam. Setelah itu aku tidak akan menemuinya. Aku memiliki namjachingu yang tidak akan pernah aku abaikan." Ujar Soonyoung.

"Tentu saja sayang, gomawo."

Ny. Kwon langsung memeluk putra satu - satunya tersebut. Dan Soonyoung hanya bisa memeluk ibunya dengan erat. Dengan senyum lemah di bibirnya.

'Mingyu, maafkan aku...'

* * *

Soonyoung sedang berada di kamarnya. Ia sudah siap sebenarnya untuk bertemu dengan namja yang dijodohkan dengannya. Tapi ia malas untuk turun ke bawah.

Ia sudah menelpon Mingyu tadi sore. Tapi ia tidak mengatakan soal perjodohan yang sudah diatur oleh ibunya. Ia tidak sanggup jika mendengar suara kesedihan dari Mingyu.

Ia menatap jam yang ada di meja nakas. Sudah jam 8 malam. Itu artinya tamu keluarga Kwon sudah datang.

'Tok Tok'

"Soonyoung, ayo turun."

Itu ibunya, Ny. Kwon.

"Ani!" Balas Soonyoung.

Dan kemudian terdengar suara knop pintu kamarnya bergerak. Tapi, Soonyoung sudah menguncinya terlebih dahulu. Agar ibunya tidak bisa menariknya keluar.

"Kenapa kau kunci pintunya?" Tanya Ny. Kwon.

"Biar saja!" Jawab Soonyoung.

"Umma turun sekarang. Tapi pastikan dirimu untuk turun 5 menit lagi." Ujar Ny. Kwon.

"Aku tidak akan turun!" Balas Soonyoung.

Tapi Ny. Kwon tidak peduli. Ia tetap pergi untuk menemui tamunya.

* * *

10 menit berlalu dan Soonyoung tetap tidak beranjak dari kamarnya. Ny. Kwon sudah akan berteriak kesal sebelum namja yang menjadi calon pasangan hidup Soonyoung menawarkan dirinya untuk menyusul ke atas.

Dan tentu saja diiyakan oleh Ny. Kwon.

Namja tersebut langsung beranjak dari meja makan dan pergi ke arah tangga. Ia menaikinya dan berjalan ke arah sebuah kamar yang sangat ia hafal arahnya.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu, ia mengetuk pintu tersebut.

"Hoshi..."

Soonyoung yang mendengar namanya dipanggil langsung mendengus.

"Umma, aku tidak akan turun!" Balas Soonyoung.

"Ini aku."

Setelah mendengar suara itu lebih jelas, Soonyoung langsung beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berlari ke arah pintu. Ia langsung membuka pintu kamarnya dan memeluk orang di depan pintu.

"Mingyu, keuriwoyo..."

"Nado..." Ujar namja tersebut yang adalah Mingyu sambil membalas pelukan Soonyoung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Soonyoung sambil melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Aku harus menemuin calon pasanganku. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini. Jadi sebaiknya aku batalkan saja." Jawab Mingyu.

"Tunggu dulu. Pernikahan? Calon pasangan? Jadi kita..."

"Kau calonku sayang. Kita akan menikah." Ujar Mingyu sambil tersenyum.

"Bodoh! Ku pikir aku akan kehilanganmu!" sahut Soonyoung yang sudah hampir menangis.

Mingyu hanya tertawa sambil memeluknya erat.

"Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu. Kau satu dari banyak alasan mengapa aku bertahan."

Soonyoung benar - benar mencintai Mingyu. Ia tidak akan pernah melepasnya.

.

.

.

END


End file.
